User talk:2ks4
Facebook Campaign Dear 2Ks4 I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Legend Comment hello 2ks4 i posted a comment on your...did you choose a legend if you wouldnt mind answering it that would be great.thank you Xbox problem Dear 2ks4 Hi I'm having a slight problem with my xbox now I'm coming to you to see if you know anything of whats happened you see my gamertags the same as here but my motto and bio have changed over night from a quote from a fistful of dollars to code of conduct and Ive been banned for a day, do you have any idea whats happen as I'm worried so if you or any of the admins know of anything of whats happen please message me right way please thank you Gunslinger Achievement Dude I got cheated! I KNOW I contributed here everyday and was close to getting it but now I have to start from day 1!!! Is there something wrong with achievements because I got robbed! Spawny0908 (talk) 16:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know there was more vandalisim on the page, sorry i missed that. Dragonhunter 2336 11:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Man! All that work! Making sure I visited here everyday even begging my sister to take her iPad to the hospital for me when I had surgery! Now literaly days before I would've had it...poof it's all gone. FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU Spawny0908 (talk) 19:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5! Hi man, you saw about GTA 5?http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ilan_xd/GTA_5!!!!! -- Ilan xd 16:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character Categorization Sorry about that, I think I might just stay away from adding pages to categories for a while, seems I make quite a few mistakes there :S Darth Hendrix 02:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Page Vandal Hey 2ks4, I don't know who else to tell but somebody has vandalised the "Safe Cracking" page. Don't worry, I reversed the damage. I also brought back 'John Marston'. RedMarston 11:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Xbox 360 Hi! do you have an Xbox 360? Question Hello! I just wanted to ask something - Am I allowed to delete insults from my user page? Thanks in advance. QueenAnnesRevenge 12:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Ah, thanks a lot for your reply! Yes, I was referring to that comment. And no, it's no joke actually. I don't know why she wrote it, she was just trolling around I guess. So I better delete it... doesn't look that good haha. And oh, I'm really glad to hear that! I'm doing my best to help, so it means a lot that it's appreciated! :) Also, thanks for the information, I will definitely check it out! Thanks again! QueenAnnesRevenge 19:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hello again! Could you ban ? He was vandalising the Bobcat page! QueenAnnesRevenge 17:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Categories Ok, sorry about that. I only finished off adding the weapons category to those pages because I saw that a few of the pages marked with 'redemption weapons' had the 'weapons' category aswell, so I thought that I should probably add the weapons category to those pages that didn't have it. I only thought that I should finish it off. Thanks, The GunsIinger 18:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) official images Hi. Please can I finish off adding the official John Marston images on the 'Red Dead Redemption' section released by Rockstar? John Marston/Gallery. Thanks, The GunsIinger 16:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Characters Yeah, Darth and I got down to business. XD Got any other category chores you don't want to deal with? Send 'em my way. So... I guess time is the best present ever, huh? Happy Holidays! :P "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 18:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey, where'd all the Characters go? Haha, no problem! I'd been picking at the occaisional one over time but last night I noticed Legalize clearing out and decided to join in the fun. Its the least I could do considering I added a fair chunk to that category :P Darth Hendrix 23:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Page turned into blog? Hello 2ks4, I made a page and it somehow got turned into a blog could you please take a look? User blog:Riley Huntley/Ways to get easy money, honor and fame ect. Thanks, any info would be helpful Riley Huntley 11:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Help! :S Polls are kind've whacky over on Infernopedia. I googled and wikia'd, but didn't really find out what I need to know. Any chance you could bestow some awesome poll template knowledge upon me? I'd appreciate it! :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 09:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : Oh my goodness, I saw that code and played around with it last night, but I thought I had to add extra html or something to make it snazzy. >_< I'll look into that CSS stuff later - my brain is too fried from editing everything else to absorb more knowledge like that at the moment. XD Thank you! : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 20:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Spammer Spammer Heey 2ks4, I have noticed a Spammer posting unrelated things onto Blog posts, He has posted three comments including a few swear words- ''"paxsato is a known cheater on Red Dead Redemption for the Playstation 3. This uneducated bitch uses a modded PS3 console with an aimbot, a modified controller, wall hacks, and the invincibility glitch. Several people have also said that he uses glitches to freeze your PS3 console causing you to have to restart it. If you see this ignorant bitch in a game just vote to kick his cheating ass out. For those of you on Call Of Duty Black Ops we have also recieved several complaints about paxato cheating on that game as well." '' Posts were made by This Contributor Thanks, Riley Huntley 03:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC)